Star-Crossed
by Rerathar
Summary: When Lila and Spencer become involved with each other, he begins to find it more difficult to do his job without cameras following him.


"I wish things had been more normal… You know… when we met." The young actress confessed to the handsome FBI agent right before he had to leave.

"Lila, believe me when I say I haven't known a normal day in my entire life." He responded with a soft smile present on his face.

She couldn't help but give a small laugh and he raised his hand, placing it on her shoulder as she leaned into it. The paparazzi were going to love it… they had all taken the pictures before Reid ran off to get back to Quanico.

Lila sighed as she followed her new manager to get hair and makeup done for some talk show she was going on to talk about the stalker case. She couldn't get her mind off Reid and it made her all fidgety when the stylists were doing her hair and makeup people were working on her face. She prepared herself for the questions they were going to ask, knowing one of them would be about the handsome FBI agent that she couldn't help but wonder about. She knew he was shy but she didn't care. She was going to be doing a 'public service' as Amber called it. Amber Rosati was her new manager.

"You're going on in 10, Lila darling." Amber called into the room before taking another phone call, no doubt to talk about 60 minutes or something else that involved the publicity that made Lila highly uncomfortable. She couldn't help but think of the previous day… the pool. God he was a good kisser.

She was called into staging as the host Alexander Trigbellio called her out onto the stage. She plastered a false smile on her face and she walked out, sitting down in the seat with a beautiful floral summer dress on. "It's good to be here." She responded from instinct when he said he was grateful to have her on the show. The questions started to roll from him and she answered them all, most without hesitation.

"So, did you know your stalker Lila or was it just a crazed fan?" The man asked her with a faint curiosity present about him.

"Yes I did know her. I had gone to college with her and I had also gotten her a job on my show. I hadn't thought that she would do any of this… it just didn't seem like her but it turns out she has a mental illness that caused her to believe she created who I was. It was all a learning experience for me." She replied honestly as he asked the next question.

"Was it true that the FBI was involved in the case?"

"Yes it was. The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit worked the case with the LAPD."

"Was that young man you were talking to earlier today from the FBI?"

"Yes he was. That was Dr. Spencer Reid. He'd their criminologist and behavioral studies member I believe. He's kinda a genius. 3 PhD's and 2 bachelor's degrees and he's only 24." She gloated about the man.

"Do you feel close to him? You seem to know a lot about him."

"We've talked before. He's a good friend of mine and it was good to catch up." She lied about the true nature of their relationship.

"Ahh, it seemed like you two were close from the pictures and the rumored reports of last night…" He trailed off.

"What exactly are these rumors? They haven't reached my ears yet." She asked with an amused smile.

"Rumor has it you two were kissing in your pool."

"That is just a rumor, believe me." She defended in a subtle way so no one would be convinced otherwise and suspect something was up.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. Perhaps one of these times we'll be able to talk to him though."

"Perhaps. Him and the rest of the BAU are pretty busy though. They are, after all, tracking stalkers and killers all over the country."

"Ahh, well thank you for your time. Miss Lila Archer everybody!" He called out as the audience applauded her and she left the stage to go back to her dressing room. She checked her phone to find she had a missed call… from Spence.

She quickly dialed him back and she couldn't help but blush.

"Spence?" She asked as he picked up.

"I was watching the show. Been friends for a while eh?" He asked with a small laugh and she could hear his smile.

"I was just trying to keep the paparazzi from stalking you Dr. Reid." She used his name in a teasing way.

"Thank you as always." He responded with a smile.

"So you getting a break after the case or do you have to rush to another one already?"

"I get a night's break to do paperwork and a write-up for the case but we're heading out for Georgia tomorrow. Some religious freak calls 911 and then kills someone so we need to investigate. Serial killer case."

"Ah, I see. I hope you catch the bad guy fast because I feel like I won't hear from you while you're on a case."

"I promise I'll call you when I get to the hotel each night." He swore it.

"Alright, I'll make you sure to keep to your word there Spence."

"I know you will!" He responded with a small laugh.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow or tonight after paperwork or something?"

"Sure. If I finish it all by a decent time. I feel like I'll be in the bullpen all night."

"Bullpen?"

"I don't have my own private office, only a desk in the main area of the BAU. We call it the bullpen."

"Ahh… well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Do you have a Skype? Perhaps we can face chat sometime?"

"Sure. Find me, I'm 101. No spaces with a period after Doctor. It's the abbreviation." He informed her.

"Alright, I sent the contact request. See ya later."

"Later." He said before hanging up.

They were boarding the plane to get back to Quanico so they could do their work. "So who was that Hollywood?" Morgan asked with that 'you dog you' smile on his face. "Shut up Morgan." He said with a small, shy smile in return.

JJ laughed. "Aww, baby Spence has a crush."

"JJ, I'm 24, not a baby."

"You're our baby, Dr. Reid. Wait 'til Garcia hears about this."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would and I will unless you give me every single detail." She threatened with a serious voice.

"Ugg. Tell Garcia. The less you all know the better." He threatened back and she gasped.

"You two didn't… you know… do it did you?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"No, nothing like that." He promised her as he sat down and they took off. His heart skipped a beat.


End file.
